GSI: Christmas
by attack09
Summary: SSHG. Als auf dem Weihnachtsball des Ministeriums Lucius Malfoy blutend und bewusstlos unter dem Weihnachtsbaum liegt, ist einmal mehr die Kombinationsgabe unserer beiden Ermittler gefragt und vielleicht bekommen sie mehr raus als erwartet. Bonus-GSI-OS.


**So… wie versprochen gibt es am letzten Tag des Jahres noch einen Bonus-GSI. Er ist fluffig, ungefährlich (zumindest für unsere beiden Lieblingsprotagonisten), aber durchaus wichtig für die weitere Entwicklung. Ich hoffe, ihr habt Spaß daran!**

**Einen guten Rutsch und Happy New Year euch allen da draußen!**

**GSI: Christmas **oder** Der Zorn der Frauen**

Die Direktorin der altehrwürdigen Zaubereischule Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall, hatte das Gefühl, einen Viertklässler an ihrer Seite zu haben, keinen erwachsenen Mann von vierzig und irgendwas Jahren. Innerlich verfluchte sie sich dafür, dass sie ihn unter Androhung verschiedener Sanktionen dazu gezwungen hatte, mit ihr auf den Weihnachtsball des Ministeriums zu gehen. Severus Snape hatte die zehn Minuten, die sie vom Schloss bis zum Apparationspunkt gebraucht hatten, vor sich hingemurrt und an seinem Festumhang herumgezerrt.

Er war um diese Jahreszeit immer besonders mürrisch und Minerva hatte sich überlegt, ihn entweder in einen Frosch zu verwandeln oder irgendwo hinzuschleppen, wo viele Leute waren. Ganz tief in ihr keimte die beschämte Hoffnung, dass irgendeine der Frauen, die auf Kriegshelden standen, den Tränkemeister im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes abschleppen und flachlegen würden. Sie errötete schon bei dem Gedanken daran, hoffte nichtsdestotrotz weiter, denn verwandeln wollte sie ihn wirklich nicht. Selbst als Frosch wäre Severus in der Lage, irgendwelche Dummheiten anzustellen und die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass eine Prinzessin auftauchen und den Halbblutprinzen küssen würde, schätzte sie als vernachlässigbar ein.

Deshalb atmete Minerva auf, als sie das Ministerium und den Spiegelsaal erreichten, dessen Flügeltüren weit offen standen und Musik, Wärme und Stimmengewirr herausließen. „Denk dran, Severus!", warnte sie ihn. „Du bleibst mindestens bis Mitternacht! Solltest du eher gehen, wird es für dich kein zweites Labor geben!"

„Ja, ja, du hast deinen Standpunkt schon mehrmals ausführlich dargelegt". Er klang gelangweilt, war allerdings eher abgelenkt, weil er überlegte, wie er hier verschwinden konnte, ohne dass ihm Minerva die Vergünstigungen strich. Da er im Moment keine Möglichkeit sah, musste er wohl das Beste aus der ganzen Angelegenheit machen. „Ich bin doch hoffentlich nicht verpflichtet, den ganzen Abend an deiner Seite zu verbringen, Minerva?"

Sie sah ihn streng an. „Natürlich nicht. Tue mir nur einen Gefallen und bemühe dich wenigstens, ein bisschen Spaß zu haben, deine Launen werden nämlich von Tag zu Tag unerträglicher."

„Dein Wunsch ist mir Befehl, Direktorin", schnurrte der Tränkemeister und glitt mit beneidenswerter Eleganz durch die Menge, fort von ihr und fort von dem größten Trubel. Sie hatte ihm zwar befohlen, hierher zu kommen, jedoch nicht, dass er sich dem allgemeinen Wahnsinn anschließen musste; ein dünnes Grinsen schlich über seine Lippen, als er sich vorstellte, wie erschrocken wohl die meisten Anwesenden wären, würde er sich tatsächlich herzlich und freudig an der allgemeinen Stimmung beteiligen.

Eine Hand packte ihn am Ärmel, als er an einer der vielen Nischen vorbei kam und er war schon drauf und dran, seinen Zauberstab zu ziehen, als er die Besitzerin besagter Hand erkannte. Er starrte ablehnend auf die mittelgroße Frau mit der übergroßen Brille. „Sybill", knurrte er. „Du kannst unmöglich schon wieder vorhaben, meinen Tod vorauszusagen, deine letzte Zukunftsweisung bezüglich meines schrecklichen Ablebens hast du erst vor zwei Stunden und vierunddreißig Minuten abgegeben."

Er fragte sich kurz, wieso die seltsame Frau überhaupt hier war, da sie doch ihren eigenen Worten nach Menschenmengen verabscheute, doch er verlor sein Interesse an der Antwort, als sie ihre Hand schmerzhaft um seinen Unterarm verkrampfte. Ein Schauer rann über seinen Rücken, als sie mit unerwartet rauchiger, tiefer Stimme antwortete, gänzlich ohne ihren üblichen träumerischen Unterton. „Du wirst deinem Schicksal begegnen, Severus Snape, noch heute Nacht. Ich sehe die Dunkelheit in dir, und ich sehe dein Licht. Achte auf dein Licht…" Sybill Trelawney fuhr mit einem Ruck aus ihrer Trance und betrachtete ihn verwirrt mit großen, durch ihre Brille riesig wirkenden, Eulenaugen.

„Severus, mein Lieber, ich habe gar nicht bemerkt, dass du hier bist. Aber mein inneres Auge hat es mir natürlich mitgeteilt und ich weiß, dass wir beide uns noch unter dem Mistelzweig küssen werden…" Der dunkle Mann wich vor ihr zurück.

„Ich denke nicht!", zischte er heftig. Sein Herz hämmerte einen hektischen Rhythmus und hätte er es nicht besser gewusst, hätte er gemeint, er fühle so etwas Lächerliches wie Angst. Dunkelheit? Licht? Wieso kam es ihm vor, als wären diese Worte schon einmal zu ihm gesprochen worden, an einem anderen Ort, zu einer anderen Zeit? Severus schüttelte sich wie ein nasser Hund und trat sicherheitshalber noch einen Schritt zurück. Er stieß mit jemandem zusammen und wandte sich um.

„Lucius!", sagte er, als er den blonden Mann erkannte.

Malfoy wirkte abwesend, doch sein Gesicht hellte sich beim Anblick des Tränkemeisters auf. „Severus, kann ich dich einen Moment sprechen? Privat?", fügte er mit einem angewiderten Blick auf Trelawney hinzu. „Ich glaube, Sie sind so betrunken, dass Sie nicht einmal eine Ihrer lächerlichen Todesvorhersagen zustande bekommen", höhnte er.

Der dunkle Mann schaute gerade rechtzeitig zu seiner Kollegin, um einen Ausdruck tiefster Abscheu über ihr Gesicht huschen zu sehen.

„Sie werden Ihrem Schicksal heute Nacht begegnen, Mister Malfoy!", verkündete sie singend. Severus' Augenbraue schoss nach oben. Merlin sei Dank, sie hatte lediglich ihren Spruch geändert. Für einen Moment hatte er doch tatsächlich geglaubt, sie hätte soeben eine wahre Voraussage getroffen. Ein Rest unguten Gefühls blieb, doch er verdrängte es mit jahrelang erworbener Leichtigkeit.

„Wo sollte man sich denn hier privat unterhalten können?", fragte er Lucius und machte eine allumfassende Handbewegung, um anzudeuten, dass es hier nur so von Menschen wimmelte und sie keine Privatsphäre haben würden. Zudem hatte gerade die Musik eingesetzt und die ersten Paare strömten zur Tanzfläche und rempelten sie immer wieder an.

Malfoy nickte mit dem Kopf nach oben. „Wir können uns in eine der Logen setzen", schlug er vor. „Dort kannst du alles sehen, bist aber ungestört."

Severus zuckte mit den Schultern. Warum auch nicht? Dort war es allemal besser als permanent mit diversen Körpern in Kontakt zu kommen. _Und_ er würde bemerken, wenn Minerva ihn suchen sollte und konnte auf sich aufmerksam machen, um zu beweisen, dass er seinen Teil des Deals einhielt. Immerhin musste er noch drei Stunden hinter sich bringen. Also nickte er.

Der blonde Mann, der das Ministerium wie seine Westentasche kannte, führte ihn zu dem Portrait mit einem fetten, wichtig schauenden Zauberer, murmelte ein Passwort und stieg eine enge Wendeltreppe hoch, die sie zu mehreren Balkonen führten. In einem davon ließ er sich ohne seine übliche Eleganz in einen Sessel fallen. „Ich brauche deine Hilfe, mein Freund", sagte er und klang erschöpft.

Der Tränkemeister verzog keine Miene, obwohl er es hasste, wenn ihn Malfoy seinen Freund nannte. Das tat er immer, wenn er etwas von ihm wollte. Er lehnte sich an den Balkonsims, so dass er von unten gesehen werden konnte, sollte sich jemand die Mühe machen, einen Blick nach oben zu werfen. Seine Augen schweiften gelangweilt über die Menge; aus alter Gewohnheit teilte er die Menschen in diverse Schubladen ein: Potenzielle Verbündete – Potenzielle Feinde – Langweiler. „Ja?", fragte er und fürchtete, er müsste Malfoy zu letzteren sortieren.

„Ich glaube, dass mich jemand mit einem Fluch belegt hat", antwortete Malfoy leise. „In den letzten Tagen sind mir immer wieder ziemlich hässliche Sachen passiert… nichts lebensbedrohliches", ergänzte er schnell, als er den alarmierten Blick des dunklen Mannes bemerkte, „aber doch ernsthaft genug, um zumindest meiner Reputation zu schaden."

„Zum Beispiel?", forschte Severus und fragte sich kurz, von welcher Reputation er sprach. Todesser Malfoy? Reinblüter Malfoy? Arschloch Malfoy?

Malfoys Gesicht überzog sich mit ärgerlicher Röte. „In der Winkelgasse hatte sich zum Beispiel unter mir eine Eisfläche gebildet, auf der ich ausrutschte und genau in dem Moment hat ein Journalist ein Foto gemacht. In der Nockturngasse liefen mir zwei Frauen nach und schrien über die ganze Straße, dass ich sie nicht bezahlt hätte – und sie waren offensichtlich Nutten. Beim Treffen mit dem Minister letzte Woche blieb ich plötzlich an einer Türklinke hängen, riss mir die gesamte Rückseite meiner Jacke auf und bemerkte es nicht einmal, bis eine Assistentin mich auslachte!" Allein bei dem Gedanken daran verzerrte sich sein Gesicht vor Wut.

Severus schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich gebe zu, dass sind peinliche Sachen, aber ich verstehe nicht, warum du glaubst, es könnte ein Fluch sein. Wir haben Winter, natürlich gibt es manchmal Eis in der Winkelgasse. Die Sache in der Nockturngasse könnte ein schlechter Scherz sein und dein Malheur mit der Türklinke…" Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Dinge passieren nun einmal. Selbst dir, Lucius! Ich wüsste nicht, wie ich dir da helfen könnte."

Malfoy verschränkte stur die Arme vor der Brust. „Ich weiß, dass es keine Zufälle sind", beharrte er. „Und ich glaube, ich weiß auch, wer dahinter steckt, ich kann es nur nicht beweisen. Ich habe im November eine Fabrik für magisches Zubehör und Scherzartikel übernommen und denke, dass es dieser Weasleyspross ist, der mich bloßstellen will, weil ich jetzt eine erhebliche Konkurrenz für ihn darstelle!"

Severus runzelte die Stirn. „Du hast Kettleron übernommen?", fragte er. Malfoy nickte, und er presste grimmig die Lippen aufeinander. Er selbst hatte von dort immer seine Basiskessel bezogen, beschloss jedoch auf der Stelle, das nicht mehr zu tun, da Malfoy dazu neigte, minderwertiges Material zu überzogenen Preisen zu verkaufen. „Selbst wenn deine Vermutung stimmt, sehe ich keinen Weg, um es zu beweisen."

In den kalten, grauen Augen des Adligen stand Berechnung. „Severus… du hast vorletztes Jahr deine Unschuld bewiesen als es um den Mord an dem jungen Moley ging. Du bist clever. Du bist wahrscheinlich der hellste Kopf, der zurzeit existiert, und du bist Tränkemeister. Du könntest dem rothaarigen Mistkerl etwas Verita…"

Severus hob die Hand und stoppte ihn mitten im Satz. „Ich wäre nicht frei, wenn Miss Granger nicht einen Lebenseid geschworen und mir dann bei den Moleys geholfen hätte, und ich werde auf gar keinen Fall eine illegale Handlung vornehmen, nicht einmal, um dir zu helfen, Lucius."

Malfoys Gesicht hellte sich auf. „Genau… Granger", sagte er langsam. „Das kleine Schlammblut könnte…"

Der Tränkemeister beugte sich vor, bis er mit seiner Nase fast die Nase des blonden Mannes berührte. Ein böses Lächeln spielte um seine Lippen. „Wenn du noch einmal Granger Schlammblut nennst… es auch nur einmal noch laut _denkst_… wird mir vielleicht irgendwann aus Versehen bei einer großen Veranstaltung etwas Veritaserum in _dein_ Getränk auskommen und es könnte mir passieren, dass ich dir _zufällig_ Fragen über Ereignisse stelle, die du sicherlich nicht jedermann wissen lassen möchtest… Haben wir uns verstanden, mein _Freund_? Ich bedaure, aber ich kann dir in der Angelegenheit nicht helfen. Einen schönen Abend noch, Lucius!"

Er verließ mit großen Schritten die Empore und drängelte sich durch die Menschen, in der Hoffnung auf etwas nicht zu starkes Alkoholisches. Er war auf dem Weg zur Theke, die am anderen Ende des Saals aufgebaut war, sollte dort jedoch nicht ankommen. „Da ist ja der beste Lehrling, den ich je hatte!", dröhnte es in seinen Ohren, und er wirbelte herum. Hinter ihm stand Brewster Broadbent, ein Mann mit schmalem Oberkörper, feistem Gesicht und einem stolzen Lächeln, welches einmal um seinen gesamten Kopf herum reichte. Sein Schnurrbart glitzerte wie Lametta, und seine großen hellen Augen wanderten zwischen der jungen Frau, die er an seinem Arm führte, und Severus hin und her.

„Severus, mein Bester, darf ich dir meinen aktuellen Protegé vorstellen? Hermione Granger, sie macht gerade ihr Praktikum bei mir und ich denke, sie hält durchaus deinen Standart! Hermione, mein Kind, das ist Severus Snape, mittlerweile Professor und erfolgreicher Wissenschaftler!"

Hermione neigte höflich ihren Kopf, doch in ihren Augen funkelten Freude und Übermut. „Professor Snape", sagte sie und Severus fühlte Wärme in sich aufsteigen. „Ich habe gehört, dass Sie ganz passable Tränke zusammenpanschen können?"

Broadbent riss erschrocken die Augen auf. „Aber Kind…", stammelte er erschrocken. „Severus wird in der britischen Tränkemeisterliste als Nummer Eins geführt und…"

Der dunkle Mann unterbrach ihn mitten im Satz. „Granger, Granger…", murmelte er, scheinbar angestrengt nachdenkend. „Waren Sie nicht in Hogwarts? Ich habe so eine dunkle Ahnung… ich meine mich zu erinnern, dass Sie die schrecklichste und unerträglichste Schülerin waren, die ich je das Missvergnügen hatte zu unterrichten!"

„Severus!", rügte sein alter Lehrmeister.

Hermione lachte hell auf, und selbst Severus' Mundwinkel zuckten. „Entschuldige, Brew, Miss Granger beliebte zu scherzen und ich bin darauf eingegangen. Natürlich hat sie den größten Respekt vor mir und verehrt mich heimlich in einer eigens gebauten Gebetsecke ihrer Wohnung. Und wie hätte ich wohl das Gehirn des Goldenen Trios vergessen können?"

Broadbent brummelte. „Ihr könnt doch einem alten Mann nicht so einen Schrecken einjagen!" Lange konnte er jedoch nicht böse sein, sein Gesicht erstrahlte in einem Tausendwattleuchten, und er griff nach Severus' Hand, die er begeistert schüttelte. Er erwiderte die Begrüßung, wandte sich dann Hermione zu und genoss ihre weit aufgerissenen Augen, als er ihre Hand an seine Lippen führte. Unter gesenkten Augenlidern hervor beobachtete er die Röte, die in ihre Wangen stieg. _Faszinierend_, dachte er und ließ nur widerstrebend los.

„So sehr ich mich freue, dich zu sehen", polterte Broadbent, „so sehr wundere ich mich doch, dass du überhaupt hier bist. Soweit ich mich erinnere, hast du solche Veranstaltungen immer gemieden wie ein Einhorn pubertierende Jungens!"

„Ich hatte keine Wahl", bekannte Severus. „Meine Chefin, Direktorin McGonagall, hat mich erpresst."

Die hellen Augenbrauen des alten Mannes wanderten nach oben. „Etwa Minnie McGonagall? Die Frau, die süßer ist als jedes Stück Nougat und mit einem Humor gesegnet, der trockener ist als jeder Weißwein und selbst Spekulatiuskekse? Willst du sagen, sie ist hier?"

Hermione hustete unterdrückt. Er selbst nickte verwirrt und fand sich einen Moment später an der Schulter gepackt. „Severus, mein Bester… du würdest mir einen enormen Gefallen erweisen, wenn du dich einen Augenblick um Miss Granger kümmern würdest. Ich muss unbedingt ein paar Worte mit Minnie wechseln…!"

Wie eine Robbe ins Eismeer war er Sekunden später bereits in die Menge eingetaucht und verschwunden – auf der Suche nach „Minnie". Hermione konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihr Lächeln noch breiter wurde. „Ich würde zu gern Professor McGonagalls Gesicht sehen, wenn er kommt. Und woher weißt du von meinem heimlichen Altar zu deinen Ehren? Miss Granger braucht übrigens niemanden, der sich um sie kümmert", versicherte sie Severus. „Wenn du also lieber eigenen Vergnügungen nachgehen möchtest…"

„Sehe ich so aus, als hätte ich Spaß hier?", fragte Severus, der ein wenig Mühe hatte, sich von der Vorstellung einer „süßen und witzigen Minerva McGonagall" zu lösen, und betrachtete angewidert die Menschenmassen. „Außerdem werde ich den Hippogreif tun und mir einen Gefallen Broadbents entgehen lassen, auf gar keinen Fall, Hermione Granger, Pech für dich. Du bist auf Gedeih und Verderb zumindest solange an mich gefesselt, bis sich jemand findet, der die Jungfrau in Not vor der schrecklichen Fledermaus aus dem Kerker rettet."

Sie überraschte ihn angenehm. „Es gibt wahrhaftig schlimmeres", antwortete sie. Ihre Augen wurden ernst. „Macht es dir etwas aus, wenn wir irgendwo hingehen, wo wir ungestört reden können? Ich wollte noch einmal mit dir über unser Verschwinden reden…"

Severus runzelte die Stirn. „Ich gehe also davon aus, dass die Eingreiftruppe auch bei dir nichts gefunden hat?" Er selbst war mehrere Male befragt worden und hatte sogar zugestimmt, von einem Legilimens überprüft zu werden. Natürlich hatte er vorsorglich gewisse Erinnerungen vorher in seinem Denkarium abgelegt und danach wieder hinzugefügt. Kein Grund, dass Offizielle mehr von ihm wussten als ihm genehm war.

„Nein, gar nichts." Sie wurde rot. „Vielleicht ist es keine gute Idee, wenn wir weiterhin hier zusammenstehen. Ich könnte deinen Ruf zerstören." Seit sie vor knapp zehn Monaten für eine Woche zusammen mit Severus verschwunden war, hatte man sie mehrere Male verhört und einige der Ermittler waren rüde genug anzudeuten, dass sie mit ihrem ehemaligen Lehrer ein Verhältnis hatte und das der Grund war, warum sie eine Woche lang unauffindbar war.

Severus, Slytherin, der er war, zeigte ein Wolfsgrinsen im Angesicht ihrer offensichtlichen Unbehaglichkeit. „Welcher Mann aus Fleisch und Blut wäre nicht stolz darauf, in Verbindung mit einer brillanten, jungen Hexe gebracht zu werden?"

Ihre Röte vertiefte sich. „War das ein Kompliment?"

„Ist es nicht das, was Freunde tun?", erwiderte er. „Sich gegenseitig versichern, wie toll sie sind?"

„Eigentlich sind Freunde immer ehrlich zueinander!"

„Das war ich…", versicherte er abwesend, als er die blonde Frau entdeckte, die sich zielstrebig auf ihn zu bewegte. „Narcissa!", grüßte er, legte seine rechte Hand an sein Herz und verbeugte sich leicht.

Das Lächeln von Malfoys Gattin erreichte ihre Augen nicht. „Severus… hättest du einen Augenblick Zeit für mich?" Sie blinzelte einen Moment irritiert als sie erkannte, mit wem er sich gerade unterhielt. „Miss Granger…" Sie nickte von oben herab, obwohl sie kaum einen Zoll größer war als Hermione.

„Tut mir leid, aber ich habe Meister Broadbent versprochen, auf Miss Granger…"

„Ist schon okay, Professor, wirklich", unterbrach ihn Hermione hastig. „Ich habe gerade Freunde von mir entdeckt und bin gut versorgt, vielen Dank!" Sie hastete von ihm fort und er beobachtete mit gerunzelter Stirn, wie sie ein paar Weasleys begrüßte. Der jüngste Spross, Ronald, wie er innerlich knurrend erkannte, deutete auf einen über ihnen schwebenden Mistelzweig, und sie küsste ihn lachend. Severus musste sich davon abhalten, wütend die Lippen zusammen zu pressen. _So hat sie also doch nur nach einem Vorwand gesucht, um von mir wegzukommen_, dachte er und Zorn wallte in ihm auf, als er sich wieder Narcissa zuwandte.

„Erst Lucius, jetzt du, Ciss. Wie kommt es, dass ihr euch immer an mich erinnert, wenn ihr Probleme habt?!" Seine Augen glitzerten vor unterdrückter Wut. Sie wich einen Schritt vor ihm zurück, und er bereute seine Worte sofort, als er den verletzten Ausdruck im Gesicht seiner Freundin sah. Nie hatte sie ihn ausgenutzt oder lächerlich gemacht, und ihre Dankbarkeit für Dracos Rettung war schier endlos. Er verzog den Mund, legte ihre Hand in seine Armbeuge und führte sie in die Nische, in der ihn vor einer halben Stunde Trelawney aufgehalten hatte. „Entschuldige, es ist die Jahreszeit. Was kann ich für dich tun?"

Sie sah zu ihm auf. „Also hat Lucius es dir erzählt?"

„Mir was erzählt?" Ihm gefielen die ungeweinten Tränen nicht, die in ihren Augen schimmerten.

„Er hat mich verlassen. Nach 31 Jahren, Severus. Hat mir erklärt, dass er nichts mehr für mich empfindet und mir viel Glück gewünscht."

Der Tränkemeister biss die Zähne aufeinander. Verdammt, was erwartete sie jetzt von ihm? Sie hatte gewusst, wer Lucius war, hatte seine Arroganz, seine Eitelkeit, seinen Stolz gekannt. „Ich bedaure das für dich, Ciss, ich weiß, wie sehr du ihn liebst. Aber was soll ich in dieser Hinsicht tun?"

Ihre Hände verkrallten sich in dem weichen Stoff seines schwarzen Hemdes. „Du kannst gar nichts tun, Severus, aber was ich jetzt brauche, ist ein Freund. Wirst du mir dieser Freund sein?" Sie verbarg ihren Kopf an seiner Brust und er spürte, dass sie jetzt tatsächlich weinte. Er wurde stocksteif, und alles in ihm schrie nach Flucht. Unbehaglich strich er mit einer Hand langsam über ihren Rücken, in der Hoffnung, dass sie sich beruhigen würde.

„Vielleicht ist es nur eine vorübergehende Laune von ihm?", murmelte er unsicher. „Ich meine…" Er brach ab. Niemals konnte er gegenüber Narcissa andeuten, dass Malfoy nicht immer der treue Ehemann war, der er zu sein schien. Wahrscheinlich wusste sie es sowieso. Frauen wie sie wurden dazu erzogen, über die „Eskapaden" von Männern hinwegzusehen.

„Nein, es ist ihm ernst", antwortete Narcissa und schaffte es, sich wieder zu ihrer üblichen starren Haltung zusammenzureißen. „Er hat bereits vor zehn Tagen meine Sachen aus dem Manor schaffen lassen und mir großzügigerweise unser Londoner Stadthaus überschrieben." Sie entfernte geschickt mit einem Taschentuch, welches ihr Severus reichte, ihre Tränenspuren. „Ich wollte nur wissen, ob ich trotzdem noch auf dich bauen kann, aber ich sehe ein, dass ich dich mit dieser Frage beleidigt habe. Du würdest mich nicht im Stich lassen, nicht wahr, Severus?"

Ihm war nicht ganz klar, ob ihm die Fragestellung gefiel, doch um sie zu beruhigen, schüttelte er den Kopf. „Du warst immer freundlich zu mir, Ciss, ob als Black oder als Malfoy. Ich vergesse solche Dinge nicht."

Ein schwaches Lächeln spielte um ihre Lippen, als sie ihre Hand liebevoll an sein Gesicht legte. „Ich danke dir. Du bist wirklich ein guter Freund, der beste, den man sich wünschen kann." Sie küsste ihn auf die Wange und strebte in Richtung eines Tisches, an dem einige alte Reinblüterfamilien saßen.

Severus rieb sich unwillkürlich die Wange, die sie geküsst hatte und starrte ihr hinterher. Dann blinzelte er irritiert. Was, beim Hippogreif, hatte Narcissa jetzt eigentlich von ihm gewollt? Sein Blick fiel auf einen buschigen Schopf, der sich nicht schnell genug duckte. Mit drei langen Schritten war er bei Hermione, die offensichtlich sehr beschäftigt schien, ihren Schnürsenkel zu binden, und hockte sich neben sie auf die Fersen. Um die Musik und das Geplapper der Leute um sie herum auszuschließen, brachte er seinen Mund nahe an ihr Ohr. „Ein bisschen gelauscht, Gryffindor?"

Die Röte in ihrem Gesicht verriet sie, als sie sich aufrichtete und ihm direkt in die Augen sah. „Ich habe dich gesucht", verteidigte sie sich schwach. „Wenn ich dabei zufällig gehört habe, dass Mrs. Malfoy ein Problem hat, war das keine Absicht."

„Natürlich, genauso unabsichtlich wie der Diebstahl von Baumschlangenhaut", knurrte Severus, war jedoch nicht wirklich ärgerlich, zumal er sich insgeheim darüber freute, wie unbehaglich sie den Kopf bewegte und ganz offensichtlich um eine Antwort rang.

Ein Schrei enthob sie ihren Bemühungen. Severus sprang auf, ließ seinen Zauberstab aus dem Ärmel in seine Hand gleiten und sprintete in die Richtung, woher der Schrei gekommen war. Der anschwellende Lärm vieler Leute wies ihm den Weg, und er bahnte sich rücksichtslos hindurch. Neben dem übergroßen Weihnachtsbaum, der mit kokosnussgroßen Kugeln, Christbaumschmuck und künstlichen Schneeflocken völlig überladen war, lag Lucius Malfoy und regte sich nicht mehr. Blut glänzte in seinen langen, silberblonden Haaren und wirkte wie die übertriebene Weihnachtsdekoration eines durchgedrehten Wichtels.

Severus schob eine glotzende, dicke Frau aus dem Weg und kniete sich neben den bewusstlosen Mann nieder, einen Diagnosespruch murmelnd. „Ist er tot?", fragte Hermione, die sich neben ihn kauerte.

Er funkelte sie an. „Könntest du vielleicht ein bisschen weniger hoffnungsvoll klingen?", zischte er.

„Was ist denn passiert?", riefen erregte Stimmen.

„Haltet die Klappe, alle!", befahl Severus gewohnt autoritär. „Sie!" Er deutete auf die dicke Frau, die erregt das Spektakel beobachtete. „Geben Sie mir Ihren Umhang, aber ein bisschen plötzlich!"

„Wie bitte?", empörte sie sich und kam in den Genuss seines gehässigsten Todesserblickes. Rasch wand sie ihre Massen aus dem Umhang und reichte ihn mit so viel Vorsicht zu ihm, als stände sie einem wilden Tier gegenüber.

„Weasley!", bellte Severus daraufhin Ron an, der mit hochrotem Kopf neben ihm auftauchte. „Sie holen auf der Stelle einen Medihexer, klar?"

Ron nickte verwirrt und stob davon. „Und ihr anderen macht, dass ihr fortkommt, hier gibt es nichts zu sehen!", herrschte er die Umstehenden an und starrte besonders Aufsässige bösartig nieder.

Der Tränkemeister schob den Umhang unter Malfoys Kopf. „Er hat eine schwere Gehirnerschütterung, offensichtlich ist ihm diese Kugel auf den Kopf gefallen", erklärte er Hermione und deutete mit dem Kinn zu silbern glänzendem, zersplittertem Glas, welches im Umkreis von mehreren Fuß lag.

McGonagall, Broadbent und Shacklebolt eilten heran. „Der Medimagier ist unterwegs, sobald der Ausnüchterungstrank seine volle Wirkung einsetzt", erklärte der Zaubereiminister. „Was ist passiert?"

Severus ließ seinen Blick durch den großen Saal schweifen und nahm die Atmosphäre in sich auf. Die meisten Gaffer widmeten sich bereits wieder der Feier; Unfälle kamen jedes Mal vor, meistens durch zuviel Alkohol. Doch war das hier tatsächlich ein Unfall? Er bemerkte, dass Hermione neben ihm genauso aufmerksam die Umgebung musterte, die Tische nur wenige Schritte von ihnen entfernt, den riesigen Weihnachtsbaum mit all seinem Tand, die Wände und die massiven Kronleuchter über ihnen.

„Ich verstehe nicht, wie sich die Kugel vom Baum lösen konnte", bemerkte Minerva, die offensichtlich zu demselben Schluss gekommen war wie er. „Der Bindezauber hätte dafür sorgen sollen, dass sie hält, selbst wenn ein Orkan mit Windstärke 12 hier durchgerauscht wäre."

„Wahrscheinlich hat das Ministerium wieder Galleonen sparen wollen und statt eines Bindezaubers, der Zeit und Leute gekostet hätte, einen simplen Haltetrank verwendet", schnarrte Severus. Ihm ging es eigentlich nicht um Lucius, doch er hatte seine Gründe, solche Vermutungen anzustellen und war erfreut, als Shacklebolt sich unruhig bewegte und dann widerstrebend nickte.

„Selbst ein billiger Haltetrank hätte sich doch nicht lösen dürfen", beharrte Minerva starrköpfig.

„Normalerweise nicht", antwortete Severus. Seine Gedanken rasten. „Allerdings…"

Hermione neigte ihren Kopf und sah ihn unter gesenkten Wimpern hindurch an. Ihm schien, sie lächelte, doch er war sich nicht sicher. Sie hatte diesen gewissen Ausdruck im Gesicht, den sie immer aufsetzte, wenn sie die Lösung eines Problems gefunden hatte, und es gefiel ihm nicht. Da sie neben ihm kniete, konnte er die Wärme ihres Körpers spüren; ihre Hand berührte ganz leicht seine. Er hätte sie wegziehen können, konnte sich jedoch nicht dazu durchringen.

„Allerdings was?", forschte Shacklebolt. „Raus mit der Sprache, Severus!"

„Allerdings ist dieser Saal vor der Feier mit Sicherheit mit Reinigungstränken gesäubert worden, von denen einige von den Hauselfen in heißes Wasser geschüttet wurden. Rechnen wir jetzt diese Dämpfe, die aufstiegen, sowie die natürlich Hitze, die sich entwickelt, wenn so viele Leute in einem Raum sind, dazu, sowie die geschlossenen Fenster… dann können wir davon ausgehen, dass sich winzige Kristalle von Substanzen aus den Reinigungsmitteln an den Kugeln festsetzten und den Haltungstrank lockerten. Malfoy befand sich unglücklicherweise zum falschen Zeitpunkt am falschen Ort, als die Kugel herunterfiel."

Minerva wirkte nicht überzeugt. „Könnte das möglich sein, Brew?", fragte sie Severus' ehemaligen Lehrmeister.

Der alte Mann wiegte nachdenklich den Kopf. „Nun ja… es ist zumindest theoretisch denkbar", gab er zu. „Allerdings ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit äußerst gering."

Shacklebolt grinste dünn. „Mister Malfoy hatte in letzter Zeit eine Menge Pech", murmelte er so leise, dass nur sie es verstehen konnten. „Ich denke, da das die einzige Erklärung ist, die wir haben, wird es wohl auch so gewesen sein." Er erhob sich, als ein mittelgroßer Mann zu ihnen stieß.

„Ein Unfall?!", knurrte der Mann und strich sich über seinen Stoppelbart.

„Heiler Laurie, er gehört ganz Ihnen", sagte der Zaubereiminister.

„Natürlich tut er das", bellte Laurie, untersuchte Malfoy und schnipste mit den Fingern. Zwei Hauselfen ploppten aus dem Nichts. „Dem fehlt fast nichts, hat sich nur ein wenig den Kopf angeschlagen. Bringt ihn ins St. Mungos", wies er an, wandte sich ab und zog eine Flasche aus einer Umhangstasche. „Mich wegen so einer Kleinigkeit auszunüchtern, Zustände sind das…", beschwerte er sich, als er davon hinkte. „Jetzt brauche ich wieder mindestens eine Stunde, bis ich diesen Blödsinn hier ertragen kann!"

Shacklebolt atmete auf. „Na dann werde ich dafür sorgen, dass die Haltetränke erneuert werden und euch wünsche ich noch viel Spaß", brummte er und zog sich zurück, als die Hauselfen mit Malfoy disapparierten.

„Du hattest mir noch einen Tanz versprochen, Minnie", polterte Broadbent, zwinkerte Hermione und Severus zu und geleitete die Direktorin auf die Tanzfläche.

Severus betrachtete misstrauisch die junge Gryffindor, die sich an die Wand lehnte und ihn so ansah, als würde sie sich nur mit viel Mühe ein Lachen verkneifen. „Was?!", stieß er hervor.

Ein Grinsen brach sich jetzt Bahn, ihre Augen funkelten. „Ich habe selten soviel Unsinn auf einmal aus deinem Mund gehört wie gerade eben", antwortete sie, atemlos von der Anstrengung, nicht zu lachen. Für einen Moment war auch er atemlos, ihm schien, die Wärme, mit der sie ihn anstrahlte, erhitze sein gesamtes Inneres. Seine Rippen schmerzten, als sein Herz vehement dagegen hämmerte. Sein Blick wurde unwillkürlich von ihrem lachenden Mund angezogen, und er musste sich selbst zur Ordnung rufen.

Vor zehn Monaten hatte er in ihren Erinnerungen gesehen, dass dieser Mund von jemandem geküsst wurde. Severus war sich nicht sicher, was ihn mehr störte: dass es jemand war, der schneller als er erkannt hatte, dass die kleine Löwin zu einer Frau herangewachsen war, eine Frau übrigens, die natürlich und clever und ohne die gekünstelte Schönheit der meisten Hexen daherkam oder die Tatsache, dass sie ihm nie erzählt hatte, dass es einen Mann in ihrem Leben gab. Waren sie jetzt Freunde oder nicht? Und wo war das Problem, wenn sie wenigstens einmal beiläufig in ihren ellenlangen Briefen ihren Liebhaber erwähnte?

Er presste kurz die Lippen aufeinander und starrte sie kalt an. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, wovon du redest", behauptete er.

„Ach, wirklich? Ich meine diese lächerliche Tröpfchentheorie, die du gerade aus dem Ärmel gezaubert hast", antwortete sie und wurde ernst. „Du versuchst nicht gerade, irgendjemanden zu schützen? Falls es dich interessiert – ich glaube nicht, dass es Mrs. Malfoy war, die die Kugel nach ihrem baldigen Ex-Mann geworfen hat."

Severus wollte wütend werden, wirklich. Es hätte ihm sogar außerordentlich leicht fallen müssen… doch nichts passierte. Natürlich regte sich Ärger in ihm, allerdings nur, so leicht durchschaut worden zu sein. Hermione beobachtete fasziniert, dass ihm Röte in die Wangen stieg. Sie hatte das Gefühl, genau so etwas schon einmal gesehen und ihren ehemaligen Tränkeprofessor auch zu diesem Zeitpunkt absolut unwiderstehlich gefunden zu haben. Sie fluchte innerlich, als sie sich dabei ertappte, ihn küssen zu wollen. Wo war ein Mistelzweig, wenn man einen brauchte?

Sie schnappte aus ihrer kurzen Tagträumerei, als Severus sich umsah, feststellte, dass niemand ihnen Beachtung schenkte und sie auf einen Balkon zerrte. Die Kälte fiel sofort über sie her, doch der Tränkemeister bewirkte einen Wärmezauber und bedeutete ihr, sich auf die Eckbank zu setzen. „Na schön, Miss Naseweis", grollte er, dass sich ihre feinen Härchen auf den Armen aufstellten. „Zugegeben, es war alles völliger Blödsinn. Aber Shacklebolt und die anderen haben es geschluckt, oder?"

Hermione schüttelte den Kopf und beugte sich vor. „Das bezweifle ich. Ich glaube eher, sie gehen davon aus, dass irgendjemand, dem Malfoy schon zu lange in den Kessel gespuckt hat, ihm endlich einmal einen Teil der Quittung zurückgezahlt hat. Aber da es Malfoy ist, geben sie sich mit deiner fadenscheinigen Erklärung zufrieden, denn es gibt niemanden, der ihm eine Abreibung nicht gönnen würde. Ich denke jedoch, wenn wir die Kugel wieder in ihren Ursprungszustand versetzen und sie die Muggelpolizei auf Fingerabdrücke untersuchen lassen würden, hätten wir mit Sicherheit einen Täter, keinen Unfall."

Severus verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und schwieg. Was sollte er auch sagen? Er war ja derselben Meinung und glaubte sogar, den Täter zu kennen. „Es war nicht Mrs. Malfoy", sagte Hermione leise und berührte seine Hand. „Ich weiß, dass du deine Freundin schützen willst, aber ich glaube, sie ist unschuldig."

„Du weißt nicht, was mir Lucius vorhin erzählt hat – er hat seit einiger Zeit Unfälle, und dieser würde hervorragend in dieses Schema passen. Er vermutete George Weasley dahinter, weil er Kettleron übernommen hat und somit starke Konkurrenz zu seinem Scherzartikelimperium darstellt. Aber diese „Unfälle" passen doch viel besser zu einer zutiefst gedemütigten, stolzen Frau, meinst du nicht?"

„Ich gebe zu, zuerst dachte ich das auch", gab Hermione zu. „Zumal ich ja zufällig dein Gespräch mit ihr mitbekommen habe."

„Zufällig, ha…", warf Severus ein.

Sie lächelte ein wenig schuldbewusst. „Aber zwei Sachen", fuhr sie fort, ohne weiter darauf einzugehen, „haben mich von ihrer Unschuld überzeugt. Erstens habe ich sie beobachtet, als sie von dir wegging. Sie entfernte sich in die entgegen gesetzte Richtung, zu dem Tisch dieser arroganten Reinblüterbagage." Severus' Mundwinkel zuckten bei ihrer offensichtlichen Abscheu. „Und dort blieb sie auch, die ganze Zeit, selbst als wir bei Malfoy waren. Sie hatte weder Zeit noch Gelegenheit, die Kugel zu werfen und ich bin davon überzeugt, wenn sie einen Levitations- oder einen anderen Zauber benutzt hätte, wäre es jemanden aufgefallen."

„Und die zweite Sache?", forschte ihr Ermittlungspartner, wie sie ihn in Gedanken gerne nannte.

Sie holte tief Luft. „Okay, das ist jetzt nicht ganz ausgereift und ich habe keine Beweise, aber die Erwähnung von Kettleron würde sehr gut dazu passen. Ich habe jemanden gesehen, der vorhin auf die Empore gestiegen ist."

Seine Augenbraue wanderte empor und er beugte sich vor, um vom Balkon aus in den Saal zu spähen. „Meinst du Malfoy und mich?"

Sein Haar streifte ihre Wange, als er sich zurückzog. Sie spannte sich an und hoffte, nicht allzu rot und erhitzt zu wirken und falls doch, dass er es auf ihre Aufregung über diesen „Fall" schob.

„Euch habe ich nicht gesehen, aber vor schätzungsweise einer halben Stunde ist jemand dort hochgestiegen – eine Frau."

„Oha… ein Eifersuchtsdrama? Eine von Malfoys Mätressen?"

„Eher nicht", antwortete Hermione trocken. „Du weißt doch, dass Kettleron nicht nur Scherzartikel, sondern auch magisches Zubehör herstellt, oder?"

„Wer wenn nicht ich? Was glaubst du, woher die Schülerkessel stammen?"

Sie schnaubte undamenhaft. „Dann würde ich empfehlen, den Anbieter zu wechseln."

„Man könnte meinen, du kannst Malfoy nicht leiden. Bist du sicher, dass nicht du auf die Empore gestiegen bist und die Kugel geworfen hast?"

„Ziemlich." Hermione musste lachen. „Zumindest solange, bis du mir erklären kannst, wieso ich die ganze Zeit neben dir war."

„Eine optische Täuschung…", murmelte er und knurrte, als sie gegen seine Schulter boxte.

„Die optische Täuschung wird gleich noch gemeiner werden, wenn sie nicht endlich ausreden darf!"

Er hob die Hände in gespielter Unterwerfung. „Bitte beiß mich nicht, Löwin!", murmelte er. _Warum eigentlich nicht_?, dachten beide einen Sekundenbruchteil später und wurden rot, bemerkten es jedoch nicht, weil sie im selben Moment den Blick abwandten.

Hermione schloss kurz die Augen, um sich zu konzentrieren. „An dem Tag der Schlacht um Hogwarts", sagte sie langsam. „Du warst bereits…" – ihre Stimme zitterte einen Augenblick – „außer Gefecht. Jedenfalls fand die letzte Entscheidung in der Großen Halle statt. Es war ein schreckliches Durcheinander, aber jeder von uns kämpfte mit den Waffen, die ihm am _geeignetsten_erschienen. Und eine unserer Professorinnen benutzte… _Kristallkugeln_, die sie von oben auf die Todesser warf – sehr effektiv übrigens."

„Grundgütiger!" Severus starrte sie an. „Sybill. Natürlich. Sie bezieht ebenfalls ihre Kristallkugeln von Kettleron, welchen Malfoy übernommen hat. Sie muss sich auch einen anderen Anbieter suchen oder sich mit höheren Preisen abfinden. _Und_ er hat sie beleidigt!"

„Wen beleidigt er nicht?", murmelte Hermione.

Der Tränkemeister rieb sich sein Kinn und sie musste sich mühsam davon abhalten, dorthin zu starren. Sicherlich hatte er sich am Morgen rasiert, doch jetzt zeigten sich dort die ersten, bläulichen Stoppeln.

„Ich denke, wir sollten mit ihr reden", entschied er schließlich und richtete seinen Zauberstab zur Tür. „Expecto Patronum", flüsterte er, und Hermione sprang vor Überraschung von der Bank auf.

„Was ist das?", fragte sie mit weit aufgerissenen Augen, als ein schwarzer Wolf aus der Spitze hervorbrach und lautlos verschwand.

Severus neigte nachdenklich den Kopf. „Ich habe ihn seit einem Dreivierteljahr."

„Seit Stonehenge!"

Er nickte. „Albus hat eine Theorie dazu… wie immer. Selbst jetzt muss der alte Mann noch überall seine Nase reinhängen, schubst dafür sogar andere Schulleiter aus ihren Rahmen!"

Hermione lachte. „Und was sagt er?"

„Er glaubt, zwei Sachen sind daran schuld. Zum einen, dadurch, dass wir unser Gedächtnis verloren haben und nicht wissen, was uns passiert ist, fühlen wir uns beraubt und dadurch einsam. Deshalb in meinem Fall der klassische „einsame" Wolf." Er schnaubte abfällig. „Hat sich dein Patronus geändert?"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß es nicht, ich habe schon ewig keinen gebraucht. Und was ist der zweite Grund?"

„Den hat Albus nicht erwähnt, er meinte, ich müsste schon von selbst dahinterkommen, der Geheimniskrämer!" Severus verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und brütete düster vor sich hin. Hermione stützte ihr Kinn in die Hand und sah ihn an. Wie hatte es geschehen können, dass sie sich in seiner Gegenwart so wohl und entspannt fühlte wie bei keinem anderen? Wieso waren ihr seine Züge, seine Gestalt so vertraut, dass sie bereits anfing, von ihm zu träumen?

Sie errötete, als sie an einige dieser Träume dachte und war dankbar dafür, dass sie außerhalb des Lichtkegels saß, der von drinnen auf den Balkon fiel. Sie wünschte, sie könnten noch länger in dieser Abgeschiedenheit und Ruhe verbringen, doch schon hörte sie jemanden die Balkontür öffnen. „Severus… hast du es also doch eingesehen? Werden wir uns unter dem Mistelzweig küssen?"

Sybill Trelawneys Stimme waberte durch die Nacht, und der Tränkemeister machte eine unwillige Handbewegung. Gleißendes Licht tauchte die Seherin in ein recht unvorteilhaftes Licht. Ihre Haare waren zerzaust, und unter den dicken Brillengläsern konnte man erkennen, dass ihre Augen gerötet waren. „Du brauchst nicht länger heulen, Sybill!", sagte Severus scharf. „Malfoy ist nicht tot, aber das hast du ja sicher vorhergesehen, bevor du die Kugel geworfen hast, oder?"

Sie holte vor Schreck tief Luft, bestritt den Vorwurf jedoch nicht. Dann begann sie zu zittern. „Ich wollte ihm nicht wirklich schaden, Severus, bei Merlin, das wollte ich nicht. Nur einmal wollte ich ihm sein höhnisches Grinsen vom Gesicht fegen!" Sie griff mit beiden Händen nach der Hand des Tränkemeisters. Hermione bemerkte sie nicht, weil sie vom Licht geblendet wurde. „Ich wollte ihn nicht verletzen, mein Lieber. Ich kann doch keiner Fliege etwas zuleide tun!"

Severus zog nicht unsanft seine Hand hervor. „Das weiß ich, Sybill, aber es muss aufhören. Lass es gut sein und den Mann in Ruhe. Früher oder später bekommt er, was er verdient, aber ich will nicht, dass seinetwegen ein so…" – er kaute an den folgenden Worten wie an einem besonders zähen Stück Fleisch – „…angesehenes Mitglied von Hogwarts Personal vor den Zaubergamot kommt. Hör auf, ihn zu ärgern."

Ihre Augen wurden so groß, dass sie locker kleinere fliegende Untertasse darstellen konnten. „Ich ärgere ihn doch nicht, Severus. Ich schwöre dir bei Cassandra, dass ich ihm nie zuvor etwas angetan habe und es auch nie wieder tun werde. Du musst mir glauben!"

„Wir glauben Ihnen, Professor", sagte Hermione und beugte sich vor.

Trelawney erstarrte für einen Moment zur Salzsäule, dann tastete sie mit der Hand hinter sich, bis sie die Balkontür aufschieben konnte. „Oh, ja, Miss Granger…", stammelte sie. „Ich muss dann… mein inneres Auge… muss noch etwas erledigen…" Hermione hatte noch nie gesehen, dass sich die Frau so schnell bewegen konnte und lachte leise, als sie fluchtartig den Balkon verließ.

Dann wandte sie sich zu Severus um, der seinen Zauberstab nur noch glimmen ließ und sie beide in ein diffuses Zwielicht tauchte. Etwas wie ein geisterhaftes Lächeln spielte um seinen Mund. „Wir glauben ihr doch, oder?", fragte sie, plötzlich ein wenig unsicher.

„Aber ja", murmelte er. Seine Augen glitzerten. Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Frauen…", fuhr er leise fort. „Ich denke, wir werden gleich vollständige Aufklärung erhalten, Gryffindor. Mein Patronus war zu zwei Frauen unterwegs, so verschieden, und doch mit demselben Motiv…"

„Also hast du eben geblufft?" Hermione grinste.

„Natürlich." Er hob lauschend den Kopf, und sein Zauberstab flammte wieder zu voller Kraft auf, als die zweite Person, die Severus gerufen hatte, den Balkon betrat. Hermione spürte das Prickeln von Magie und wurde sich bewusst, dass er sie mit einem Ignorierzauber tarnte.

„Severus…", sagte Narcissa Malfoy leise. „Wieso muss ich mich mit dir in so einer dunklen Ecke treffen? Außerdem blendest du mich, nimm bitte deinen Zauberstab runter."

Er gehorchte anstandslos. „Das war ein nettes, kleines Schauspiel vorhin, Ciss", antwortete er sanft. „Nicht wahr?"

Sie sah ihn regungslos an. „Wovon sprichst du, Severus?"

„Dein… soll ich es „emotionaler Ausbruch" nennen? Du weinst nie in der Öffentlichkeit, und wenn doch muss ein Grund dahinterstecken. Gib es zu, von Freund zu Freund: du wolltest nur wissen, ob Lucius mir erzählt hat, dass er _dich_ verdächtigt, hinter seinen netten, kleinen Unfällen zu stecken!"

„Ich habe mit dem Vorfall heute nichts zu tun!", antwortete sie schnell.

„Das weiß ich. Heute nicht. Aber all die anderen „Pechsträhnen", die unseren blonden Helden in letzter Zeit getroffen hatten, die tragen eindeutig deine Handschrift. Ein bisschen gehässig, bloßstellend und niemanden dabei wirklich zu Schaden kommen lassend außer Lucius' Stolz. Sehr Slytherin, sehr Black, Ciss."

Ein schwaches, trauriges Lächeln glitt über das Gesicht der sehr schönen, sehr kalten Frau, und sie nickte. „Ich dachte, er liebt mich. Ich dachte wirklich, nach allem, was wir durchgemacht haben, bei all den Dingen, bei denen ich immer an seiner Seite stand und ihn unterstützt hatte…" Sie beugte sich vor und strich dem Tränkemeister mit einer liebevollen Geste das Haar aus der Stirn. „Severus… eine verletzte Frau… _jede_ verletzte Frau wird zu einer Löwin, wenn sie um etwas kämpft oder sich rächen will, auch und gerade wir Schlangen."

Ihre Worte und mehr noch die vertraute Intimität gingen Hermione durch und durch und sie erkannte erbost, dass sie Narcissa Malfoy glühend beneidete. Darum, Severus schon so lange zu kennen, darum, mit ihm so reden zu dürfen, wie sie es tat, ihn so berühren zu können, wie sie es _gedankenlos_ tat. Und darum, dass er es sich gefallen ließ und sie auch noch so anlächelte… mit einem winzigen, kaum sichtbaren _echten_ Lächeln. Ihr nahm es den Atem. Narcissa bemerkte es nicht einmal.

„Ciss", Severus' dunkler Bariton war ruhig. „Ich kann mir vorstellen, wie du dich fühlst und ich weiß, was Rachlust bedeutet. Aber bitte… hör auf damit. Nicht um Lucius' Willen. Tue es für dich. Und für die Menschen, die irgendwann unter Lucius leiden werden, unschuldige Menschen, die er bereits jetzt verdächtigt. Du kennst ihn. Er wird sich rächen wollen und es ist ihm egal, ob es die Richtigen oder Falschen trifft."

Die blonde Frau sah ihn lange nachdenklich an. „Du hast Recht, Severus. Du hast Recht. Es bringt nichts, dem hinterher zu trauern, was man hatte. Man muss an die Zukunft denken." Sie lächelte noch einmal und ging so leise wie sie gekommen war.

„Puh!" Hermione stieß den Atem aus, als sie den Ignorierzauber löste. „Und wieder hat GSI einen Fall gelöst", versuchte sie heiterer zu klingen als sie sich fühlte.

Severus zuckte zusammen. „Ich wünschte, du würdest diese pompöse Wortkreation nicht immer in meiner Anwesenheit erwähnen", bemerkte er und fröstelte, als der Wärmezauber langsam seine Wirkung verlor. „Da das geklärt ist, schlage ich vor, wir begeben uns in wieder hinein und stürzen uns waghalsig in diese _wunderbare_ Festivität." Er klang alles andere als begeistert.

„Es war interessant und ich freue mich, dass wir uns wieder getroffen haben, Severus", sagte Hermione, als sie wieder im Spiegelsaal standen, umgeben von lauter Musik und noch lauteren Menschen.

„Das klingt, als würdest du dich verabschieden?"

Sie wurde unsicher. „Das nicht… aber ich dachte, du würdest jetzt gern deine Ruhe haben und froh sein, wenn du mich los bist…" Sie verstummte erschrocken, als er sie kalt anstarrte, ganz in seiner Rolle als bösartige Fledermaus aus dem Kerker.

„Du musst unbedingt etwas gegen deinen Gedächtnisschwund tun, Hermione Granger", erklärte er leise und bedrohlich sanft. „Ich hatte Brew versprochen, mich um dich zu kümmern und genau das werde ich auch – es sei denn, du würdest deine Zeit lieber mit deinen Freunden verbringen."

Fast wäre er zurückgewichen, so überwältigend war die plötzlich aufleuchtende Freude in ihren Augen. „Aber das tue ich doch", sagte sie lächelnd. „Ich verbringe Zeit mit einem Freund."

Er kam sich pathetisch wie ein Gryffindor vor, war aber zutiefst befriedigt über ihre Entscheidung.

Es war bereits zwei Stunden nach Mitternacht, als sie sich schließlich verabschiedeten. Sie hatten nichts so lächerliches getan wie auf der Tanzfläche herumzuhopsen und waren auch nicht Arm in Arm herumflaniert wie zum Beispiel Weasley mit seiner Verlobten, aber Severus hatte diese Weihnachtsfeier von allen bisherigen am erträglichsten gefunden. Und hätte Minerva sie nicht an ihrem verborgenen Ecktisch gefunden, an dem sie saßen, Butterbier tranken und hitzige Wortgefechte über Merlin und die Welt führten, hätten sie wahrscheinlich noch länger im Ministerium verbracht.

Der Tränkemeister begleitete Hermione bis zu der großen Eingangstür des Ministeriums, wo sie stehenblieben. Nur wenige Fackeln beleuchteten die Vorhalle, und die laute Musik aus dem Spiegelsaal war kaum mehr als ein schwaches Hintergrundgeräusch. „Auf Wiedersehen, Severus", sagte sie und streckte die Hand aus.

Er umschloss ihre Hand mit seinen beiden und beugte sich vor. „Hast du nicht etwas vergessen, Gryffindor?"

„Was denn?", fragte sie und fühlte sich übersensibel. Ihr schien, die Wärme seiner Haut brenne sich in ihre eigene und zwinge ihr Blut, mit unnatürlicher Geschwindigkeit durch ihre Adern zu schießen.

„Diesen Mistelzweig da oben zum Beispiel", sagte er und ruckte mit dem Kinn.

Sie legte den Kopf in den Nacken und sah hoch. „Da ist kein …"

Es war nicht so profan, dass sie vergaß, was sie sagen wollte, als sich seine Lippen auf ihren Mund legten. Es war auch nicht so, dass sie noch nie zuvor so geküsst wurde, wie es gerade der Fall war. Weder bebte die Erde noch wurden ihre Knie weich. Und doch war es – Klischee hin oder her – eine Offenbarung.

Es war die ruhige Sicherheit, mit der sie Severus an sich zog. Die Wärme, die er ausstrahlte, die erstaunliche Weichheit seiner Lippen, seine Finger, die federleicht über ihr Gesicht strichen, der Duft seines Rasierwassers, den sie nur wahrnahm, weil sie sich so nahe waren, die Tatsache, dass er die Augen geschlossen hatte, als wollte er sich diesen Moment für die Ewigkeit einprägen. Und als er sie wieder öffnete, nistete in den schwarzen Tiefen ein Lächeln, welches sie nie zuvor gesehen hatte. „Du hast nicht genau hingeschaut", murmelte er und sein heißer Atem streifte ihr Gesicht. Offensichtlich war er genauso widerwillig, den Kuss zu beenden wie sie.

„Stimmt", brachte sie mühsam hervor. „Ich glaube aber, da ist noch ein zweiter Mistelzweig…"

„In der Tat…" Er wich nicht zurück, als sie sein Gesicht mit ihren Händen umfasste und mit ihren Lippen über seine streifte. Ganz leicht, fast scheu, öffnete er den Mund und erlaubte ihrer vorwitzigen Zungenspitze Einlass. Er schmeckte süß und herb zugleich, nach Butterbier und einer Komponente, die nur er selbst sein konnte. Ihre Zungen berührten sich sanft, ruhig, spielerisch. Kein Gefühlssturm und doch mehr als das. Obwohl es das erste Mal war, dass sie sich küssten, hatte keiner von beiden auch nur eine Sekunde Zweifel. Die Neigung ihrer Köpfe war perfekt, die Körper miteinander verschmolzen und Hermione _wusste_ einfach, dass sie von jetzt an infiziert sein würde. Mit einem Fieber, welches immer aufloderte, wenn der Tränkemeister in ihrer Nähe war. Einem Fieber, welches sie verbrannte und doch mit neuen Kräften ausstattete.

In ihrer beiden Gesichter war Röte gestiegen, als sie einander schließlich ansahen und ihr Atem hatte etwas von einem Sprinter nach dem Finish. „Auf Wiedersehen, Gryffindor", murmelte Severus dunkel und etwas gepresst. Er riss sich los und ging mit langen Schritten davon. Hermione starrte ihm nach, unfähig zu einer aussagefähigen Antwort. Direkt im Eingang blieb er noch einmal stehen, drehte sich herum und sah sie an. „Und vergiss nicht, mir zu schreiben!", forderte er. In seiner Stimme schwang etwas mit, das sie nie zuvor bei ihm gehört hatte… ein Lachen?

„Nein, werde ich nicht", versicherte sie und hob verabschiedend die linke Hand. Erst in diesem Moment bemerkte sie das Funkeln daran. Ein schmales, doppelt geflochtenes, silbernes Band, endend in einem funkelnden, grünen Stein, der von zwei fein ziselierten Händen gehalten wurde, wand sich um ihr Handgelenk. Über dem Stein schwebte eine Krone. Hermione war sich sehr sicher, dass sie dieses Armband vor wenigen Sekunden noch nicht getragen hatte. Ein Geschenk. Sie hob den Kopf, um Severus anzusehen.

Der Tränkemeister war verschwunden.

Sie lächelte in sich hinein und fuhr über das Armband. Silber und Grün. Slytherin. Genau wie seine Art, sie abzulenken, um es ihr anzulegen. Sie brauchte keine Geschenke, hätte jedoch nichts dagegen, öfter von ihm abgelenkt zu werden. _Die Magie von_ _Weihnachten_, dachte sie und ihr Herz schien anzuschwellen vor einer Erkenntnis, die sie sich selbst nicht eingestehen wollte, _wurde ganz eindeutig _nicht_ überschätzt_.

**Ende **


End file.
